Deception
by cynicalone94
Summary: What is the evil netOp Black Thorn up to this time?
1. Chapter 1

**MEGAMAN**

**Deception**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman. If I did, you would know.**

**Chapter One**

Lan : So this field is supposed to allow Netnavis to enter our reality?

Technician : Yes ...

Suddenly a dark figure appears out of nowhere, grabs Lan's PET and vanishes

Lan : Hey! Get back here! Megaman!

Dr. Hikari : What's wrong?

Technician : Someone or something just stoled his PET.

Dr. Hikari : Come to my lab. I have a device that will allow us to track Megaman's signal.

They go to lab and run the machine

Dr. Hikari :He's in a storage room at the end of hallway 4 in section 7.

Lan runs out of the room and everyone else runs out behind him. When he reaches the storage room, the door is open and he can see his PET laying in the center. He dashes in and the door closes behind him.

Dr. Hikari and Maylu : LAN!

Dr. Hikari tries the keypad but the door won't open

Dr. Hikari : Someone's hacked our system (to technician) get a computer console down here now!

Technician runs off and comes back with computer, lauches an Anti - Virus Navi.

Technician : Sir, The antivirus navi has taken out all the viruses but there's a powerful Netnavi blocking its access to the room controls.

Dr. Hikari : What !

Suudenly a message window pops up on the control pannel they are using, static clears and a face appears.

Dr. Hikari : Black Thorn!

Black Thorn : That's my name don't wear it out.

Dr. Hikari : What do you want with my son?

Black Thorn : Strait to the point it is. The storage room Lan is locked in is slowely being drained of oxygen. At the current rate he will be dead in less than twelve hours. My personal Netnavi is preventing your Anti - Virus Navi from messing with the controls. Check. Your move.

Message windows vanishes

Technician : Sir, Black Thorn's Netnavi, Styx, is one of the most powerful netnavi's ever programmed. There are only three navis that's even been able to hold their own against her much less defeat her.

Dr. Hikari : Who are they?

Technician : One is a mystery Navi who occasionally pops up and stops her but nobody knows who she is, there's Protoman, who is out of town, and Megaman sir. Unfortunately, they are no net ports in that storage room. Megaman can't help us.

Dr. Hikari : There has to be someone else! Lan's running out of air.

Maylu : Dr. Hikari, maybe all four of us can take her on together. (Tory, Dex, and Yai nod)

Dr. Hikari : No, It's far too risky.

All four : But ...

Dr. Hikari : No buts (to technician) keep working, I'll send someone to try to get ahold of Chaud.

**Eleven Hours Later**

Technician : Sir, I can't get in, not with that Netnavi there

Maylu : Please Dr. Hikari, you have to let us try!

Dr. Hikari : It's a risk but it might be Lan's only chance

Maylu, Tory, Dex, Yai : Roll/ Iceman/ Gutsman/ Glyde Jack in, Power up!

All Netnavis enter the Scilab computer system

Gutsman : There's the controls to the storage room

Glyde : I do not see anyone.

Roll : Styx is here somewhere.

Styx : Roll, how good to see you again.

Maylu : Aquatower battle chip in, Download!

Tory : Ice Blizzard battle chip in, Download!

Dex : _ battle chip in, Download!

Yai : _ battle chip in, Download!

Roll : I can't say the feeling is mutual. Aquatower!

Iceman : Ice blizzard!

Gutsman : Some attack

Glyde : Some attack

Tory : That should at least cause some damage

Smoke clears and Styx is there apparently undamaged.

Dex : That's impossible!

Styx : My Turn. Elemental Tidal Wave!

Wave sweeps across and all four Navis log out

Maylu : She took them all out so easily.

Technician : She's a very powerful Netnavi.

Dex : It's like she's unstoppable.

Chaud (from behind them all) : Perhaps Protoman and I can help.

All : CHAUD!

Dr. Hikari : When did you get back? I thought you were in America.

Chaud : I finished my business early, I got your message that Lan was in trouble and came strait from the airport.

Tecnician : Do you think Protoman can handle Styx.

Chaud : Megaman can at least hold his own and Protoman and Megaman are pretty evenly matched

Dr. Hikari : It's too risky, you all saw how easily she took out all four of your navis.

Suddenly the message screen comes up again showing Lan leaning against a wall, they all gasp as he collapses and Megaman starts yelling

Megaman : Just let me out of here and I'll take you on any day!

Screen cuts to Black Thorn

Black Thorn : Check mate Dr. You're running out of time.

Dr. Hikari : What do you want?

Screen cuts to static.

Chaud : You have to let me try!

Dr. Hikari : Alright but be careful.

Chaud : Always. Protoman, Jack in Power up!

Styx : Ah Protoman, I thought you were still in Chicago. How'd you get here?

Protoman : Teleport, the aliens owed me a favor. (I love Andy!)

Styx : Of course your business concluded early. No doubt Chaud rushed strait to scilab from the airport.

Protoman : Lan and Megaman are friends of ours.

Styx : Friends are only barriers in my line of work

Protoman : Maybe you should get into a different line of work.

Styx : Are you a career counselor or a battle navi, cause I'd love to continue this conversation but your _friend_ is running out of time

Protoman : Why are you trying to kill Lan anyway

Styx : Why do you think, someone is paying us a large sum of money, its nothing personal. By the way, what do you mean trying? He'll be dead in less than a half hour.

Chaud :Cyber sword battle chip in, Download!

Protoman : Not if I have anything to say about it.

The two ensue in a long evenly matched fight.

Chaud : This is taking too long, Lan is running out of time. Cyber sword, Longsword, Wide sword battle chips in, Download! Program Advance!

Styx : Oh, pulling out his secret weapon.

Black Thorn : 'Kay Styx, It's time to pull out.

Styx : You got it.

Just before Protoman can let loose the Program Advance

Computer : Styx Logging Out.

Chaud : What! She just left. Based on statistics she could have survived the Program Advance. I'm not even sure she would have taken any damage.

Technician : Controls returned, flooding storage room with oxygen and opening doors.

Dr. Hikari : She never intended to kill him and I'll figure out why tommorow.

He rushes into the storage room with the kids following him.

Megaman : You beat her?

Chaud shakes his head

Chaud : She never intended to kill him. She waited until the last second and then she just logged out.

Megaman : What! Actually, I don't really care right now, I'm just glad Lan's going to be okay, he is going to be okay isn't he?

He turns toward Dr. Hikari who is crouching over Lan's still figure.

Dr. Hikari : I think so, It will be a while before he regains consciousness though and I want to keep him in the Medical Center for observation at least through the night.

**Several Hours Later... **

Lan begins to stir. Everyone gathers around.

Lan : What happened?

Dr. Hikari : Don't you remember?

Megaman : He was actually out cold most of the time.

Dr. Hikari : Someone stoled your PET and you went to the storage room we'd tracked it to to get it back. As soon as you were inside, Black Thorn locked it down and started draining the oxygen. Her personal Netnavi was preventing us from opening the door.

Lan : You guys had to beat Styx to save me.

Dr. Hikari : No. right before you ran out of air, Styx just logged out allowing us to get in and save you. It's really all very odd.

Lan : Huh. Wait, is Megaman okay?

Megaman : I'm fine, why are you worried, you were the one trapped in a tiny storage room slowely running out of air.

Suddenly a communication channel opens up on the vid screen.

Black Thorn : Oh yeah, poor wittle Megaman was weally worried. He yelled at me for almost fifteen minutes strait after you passed out. If he wasn't made up of data he could have killed you by using up all of your oxygen.

Megaman : You stay away from him unless your ready to Netbattle.

Black Thorn : You tried that once, remember? It didn't work out so well for you now did it? I was even going easy on you, just like I was with Chaud earlier.

Megaman : Leave him alone.

Dr. Hikari : Why did you stop?

Black Thorn : That's for me to know and you to guess. Goodbye Lan, sweet dreams.

Megaman : You little...!

Transmission cuts out cutting him off.

Lan : Why does she hate me?

Dr. Hikari : Lan, most of her jobs come from World III because they can afford her and have no moral objection to killing people in their way. I think we can agree that you're not their favorite person.

Maylu : Why would someone as pretty as her be in the assasination business.

Chaud : Looks can be decieving, she uses hers to hang out at the scene of the crime without being arrested. The cops don't even consider that someone as pretty as her could be a killer.

Dr. Hikari : As interesting as this conversation is would you guys mind continuing it outside, Lan needs to get some rest.

Watching this conversation from her hideout Black Thorn smiles

Styx : All is going according to plan

Black Thorn : And they have no idea.

**To Be Continued . . . **

**AN: This is the first part of a four part story that has already been written so I will be uploading a new chapter every couple of days. Hope you enjoy, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MEGAMAN**

**Deception Part Two**

Dex : Hey Lan, you wanna Netbattle. My brother wants to see you do a Program Advance.

Lan : Sure, I'll show your brother how easily I beat you.

Dex : You're on!

They Netbattle

Dex : Lan, show us your Program Advance

Lan : You got it. Cyber Sword, Long Sword, Wide Sword battle chips in, Download!

Black Thorn (from across the street) : finally

Lan/Megaman : Program Advance!

Chisao claps in delight and Gutsman logs out.

Dex : That was your most powerful one yet Lan. Lan?

Lan slumps over onto the console.

Dex : Lan!

He runs around to help his friend as a cloaked figure enters the arcade.

Megaman : Black Thorn! This is low, even for you.

Black Thorn laughs and with a slight tap sends Dex flying across the arcade. She picks Lan up and walks towards the door.

Black Thorn : Goodbye Megaman.

Magaman : Lan! If you hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you.

Black laughs as the door to the arcade closes and then vanishes.

Dex stirs across the room and then runs over to the console

Dex : Megaman are you okay.

Megaman : I'm fine but Black Thorn has Lan. She's gone by now, we have to get to Scilab

Dex : Right.

Computer : Megaman logging out.

Dex removes the PET from the port and runs out the door to catch a bus to Scilab

Dr. Hikari is working on a project when Dex comes running in out of breath.

Dr. Hikari : Dex what's wrong? Why do you have Lan's PET?

Dex (panting) : Lan's in trouble, Black Thorn has him.

Dr. Hikari pales : What, no, that's imposssible.

Megaman : She messed with the chips we use for Program Advance so that his energy would be drained when he used it.

Dex : It was the most powerful Program Advance I've ever seen, he just collapsed

Dr. Hikari : If she hurts him I'll kill her.

Megaman : Get in line.

Dr. Hikari : Of course, that's why she pulled that whole storage room stunt a week ago. So she could mess with the chips without causing suspicion.

Megaman : We ran a check on the PET and my systems but we never considered that she might of tampered with the chips.

Dex : We're idiots!

Suddenly the vid screen powers up.

Black Thorn : Oh what a sad gathering and yes Dex, you are an idiot.

Dr. Hikari : What do you want with my son?

Megaman : Where's Lan?

Black Thorn : He is safe and relatively unharmed. For the time being.

Megaman : What do you mean relatively unharmed?

Black Thorn : He's still quite drained from that Program Advance. It was very impressive. You've gotten stronger since we last battled.

Megaman : Is that why you won't face me?

Black Thorn : No . . .

Dr. Hikari : What. do you want. with. my son?

Black Thorn (in a mocking voice) : Somebody's pushy today. Did someone hurt your feel goods?

Megaman : What do you want with Lan?

Black Thorn : Since you guys are so desperate to know, I have a buyer who wants syncro chips, You, Dr. Hikari, are going to get them for me.

Dr. Hikari : What would make me want to do that?

Black Thorn : Because if you don't, Lan dies. You have twenty four hours to make your decision. I'll be calling.

Dr. Hikari : Wait . . . !

The transmission cuts out.

Megaman : Aaaarrrrggghhhh! I really hate that chick!

Dex : She doesn't seem to be particularily fond of you either.

Megaman : She delights in hurting Lan, thinks making fun of me is funny, and refuses to face me in a Netbattle. What do you expect?

Dr. Hikari : How am I going to get the other lab techs to let me take synchro chips?

Megaman : Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't be seriously thinking about giving her synchro chips.

Dr. Hikari : What choice do I have, if I don't she'll kill Lan.

Dex : Yeah but the real question we should be asking is 'Who is her buyer?'

Megaman : Someone who can't get them through regular channels and has no problem with paying someone to steal them even if that person threatens to kill an eleven year old to do so. Which is all the more reason why we can't let her get her hands on them.

Dr. Hikari : We can't talk here, she obviously has eyes and ears in Scilab. I'll keep track of Megaman and Lan's PET, Dex can you gather up the gang and meet me at the arcade.

Dex : Do you want me to bring Chaud too?

Dr. Hikari : No, I'll call Chaud myself, he can be hard to contact.

Dex nods and then runs out of the room.

Dr. Hikari : Megaman, can you do me a favor?

Megaman : Sure. What is it?

Dr. Hikari : Deliver a message to Protoman, tell him what's happened and that we need Chaud to meet us at the arcade as soon as possible.

Megaman : Okay. If you jack me in here, I can meet you guys at the arcade when your done.

Dr. Hikari jacks Megaman in and leaves the lab.

In Black Thorn's secret hideout, Lan begins to stir.

Black Thorn : Hello my pretty.

Lan : Whaa . . . Where am I?

Black Thorn : Do you really think I'm going to tell you where my secret hideout is? It's a **secret **hideout you dummy.

Lan : Why am I here?

Black Thorn : I need something from your daddy, and if he doesn't give it to me, you will pay the price.

Lan : Why am I so tired?

Black Thorn : I fixed your Program Advance chips to drain all of your energy. It could take up to two weeks for you to regain your strength.

Lan : Why do you hate me?

Black Thorn : I don't hate you, do you have a spare bandana?

Lan : In my pocket, why?

Black Thorn pulls the bandana from his pocket and removes the one on his head. She pats him on the head and hands both bandanas to the guard.

Black Thorn : Gag him and tie his arms behind his back. Oh, and make it tight.

Guard : Yes ma'am

She leaves and the guard turns to Lan who pales visibly and smirks

The guard binds him and then sits in his chair by the door.

Guard : You know, if I had my way you'd be in the torture chamber by now. However, Thorn wants something from your daddy and she doesn't think he'll be as willing to give it to us if we hurt you. _sighs _On the bright sight, if daddy isn't willing to pay up . . . Of course we won't kill you immediatly. We'll torture you first and send a video tape to daddy, let him know he has a chance to end your suffering. He doesn't get a second chance to get you back alive though, once the initial window has passed, all his cooperation will get him is a short and relatively painless death for you.

Black Thorn : _via speakers_ Golf One, Stop scaring him.

Guard : Man, she always knows what other people are saying, she's nowhere around but then later she says something and you know that somehow she heard every word you said. That and once you know her at all, you can hear her voice in your head all the time saying what she would say in that situation.

Maylu : Dr. Hikari, Dex says that Lan's been kidnaped by Black Thorn, is that true?

Dr. Hikari : I'm afriad so, she's demanding synchro chips for his safe return.

Tory : That kind of technology in her hands, isn't she unstoppable as it is?

Yai : She wants the chips for a buyer right?

Dr. Hikari : Yes.

Yai : My family can offer to match the price.

Dr. Hikari : That may work.

Maylu : I wouldn't be surprised if she wants one for herself.

Dr. Hikari : You're right, of course she does. Of course knowing her she'll accept our offer and then steal some to sell to her buyer anyway.

Dex : What about Lan? How do we know she won't just kill him anyway.

Chaud : She won't

Maylu : I'm not even going to ask how long you've been standing there but how do you know that?

Chaud : First things first, I let Megaman hitch a ride over in my PET do you mind me transferring him back over.

Dr. Hikari : Of course.

They tranfer Megaman to Lan's PET.

Chaud : Black Thorn and I dated a while back before I discovered that she'll do anything for money. However, she nevers kills people unless it's necessary. Tortures them maybe but never kills them.

Tory : Okay, but how do you know she'll take our offer, maybe this buyer is a regular client and she's hoping for return business.

Chaud : That may be a problem, Though she only has one regular and that's World III. They don't see a use for synchro chips.

Dex : How do you know that?

Chaud : That's for me to know and you to be glad I know.

Suddenly Dr. Hikari's communicator beeped. He puts it on speaker.

Dr. Hikari : Yes

Black Thorn : I changed my mind, you have an hour to meet me at the Bay Marina, dock 4.

Dr. Hikari : We have an offer to make you.

Black Thorn : I'm listening.

Dr. Hikari : We're willing to top your buyer's price by a hundred dollars and throw in a synchro chip for you.

Black Thorn : My buyer's offering two million.

Dr. Hikari : _glances at Yai who nods _We're fine with that.

Black Thorn : I'll see you at dock 4 in one hour. Bring the stuff or I'll make you watch him die.

Transmission cuts out

Yai : I'll meet you at the dock in time with the money, you just have to get the synchro chip.

Dr. Hikari : Thank you Yai, I'm glad my son has such good friend's

Chaud : Hey Yai, if you'll pay for the briefcase Blazequest will throw in one million.

Yai nods and the two leave.

Black Thorn smiled before activating internal communicarions.

Black Thorn : Golf One bring the prisoner to the main control room.

Golf One : Yes ma'am

When they arrived, she handed two pairs of handcuffs to the guard.

Black Thorn : Untie his arms and use that bandana to blindfold him. Then cuff his arms and bring him to my chopper.

Golf One : Yes ma'am

Then she left to go prep her chopper.

When he arrived at the chopper she smiled and opened the door.

Black Thorn : Buckle him in and then put the other pair of cuffs on his ankles. Make sure the cuffs are tight.

Golf One : Yes ma'am

The chopper takes off and lands ten minutes later on the roof of a warehouse. They go down the stairs into the main room, there is a chair in the middle. Black Thorn opens her briefcase and removes two rolls of duct tape. She points to the chair.

Black Thorn : Tie him up. You need to be out of here within twenty minutes.

She turns back to the stairs and start to leave. Then pauses and turns back.

Black Thorn : When I said no torturing him, I just meant you couldn't use the torture chamber, be creative. _removes Lan's blindfold and gag and hands them to guard_

And have fun

Golf One (with an evil smile) : Yes ma'am

She return to the roof and flies her chopper to the dock touching down just as Dr. Hikari and Lan's friends arrive. Chaud puts his million in the briefcase Yai is holding and Dr. Hikari adds the synchro chip before taking the briefcase and walking towards the chopper stopping twenty feet away. Black Thorn gets out of the chopper and walks toward Dr. Hikari.

Dr. Hikari : Where's my son?

Black Thorn : Did you bring the money and the chip?

Dr. Hikari : Yes. Where's my son?

Black Thorn : He's safe. Let me see it.

Dr. Hikari : I want my son first.

Black Thorn : Give me the briefcase and I'll tell you where he is.

Dr. Hikari hands her the briefcase. She opens it, surveys the contents, and spot counts the money.

Black Thorn : He's in one of the old abandoned warehouses in the older industrial sector. 2371 Mercury Avenue

Dr. Hikari : Guards?

Black Thorn : There are a couple in the building. By the time you get there, I'll have notified them and they won't try to stop you. You'll never know they were there. Nice doing business with you Dr. Hikari, maybe we can do this again sometime.

Dr. Hikari : If you so much as come within 100 feet of him I'll . . .

Black Thorn : Relax, I've had my fun, it's time for a new target. _shouts_ Nice seeing you again Chaud.

She turns and return to her chopper which promptly takes off.

Dr. Hikari runs back to the car and climbs in with everyone else.

Dr. Hikari : 2371 Mercury Avenue and step on it.

Driver : Yes sir.

Tory : What's at 2371 Mercury Avenue?

Dr. Hikari : Lan

They get to the warehouse and rush in to see Lan tied to a chair, out cold. Chaud whips out his pocketknife and they quickly free him, the keys to the handcuffs having been left on the floor. Lan stirs.

Dr. Hikari : Lan are you alright?

Lan slips back into a deep sleep.

Dex : Why won't he wake up?

Red Thorn : He's still suffering the effects of my sister's energy drain.

Chaud : Who are you?

Red Thorn : My name is Red Thorn, Black Thorn is my sister and I apoligize for her actions.

Dex : You look like her.

Red Thorn : We're twins and so are our Netnevis. They even share a name, with one letter different.

Dr. Hikari : How can we help him?

Red Thorn : He needs rest, and lots of it. It may take him up two weeks to recover, though with his reaction to it, maybe longer. His vitals will need to be monitored but it would be best if he was in a comfortable environment.

Dr. Hikari : I can set that up, we'll just need to stop by my lab before we take him home.

They return to the car with Red Thorn accompanying them and Dr. Hikari gives the diver instructions.

Maylu : Chaud are you all right?

Everyone turns to look at Chaud who is looking shaken.

Chaud : She never does anything, not even say hi to an old boyfriend, without a purpose. _I'm_ her new target.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**MEGAMAN**

**Deception Part Three**

Dr. Hikari opened the door to see the smiling but clearly concerned face of Maylu, a good friend of his son's

Maylu : Hi Dr. Hikari, How's Lan feeling today?

Dr. Hikari : Hello Maylu, he's fine. Come on in. You can just go on in and see him.

Maylu walks into Lan's room, the vital signs monitors have been removed and he's sitting up, eating his breakfast.

Maylu : Good morning Lan. I heard you were feeling better.

Lan : Hey Maylu. I guess I am feeling a little better but I'm still so tired all the time.

Maylu : I know, but It's been a week. If Red Thorn's right you should be just about fully recovered in a week's time. Why don't you finish your breakfast and then try to get some sleep.

Lan : Okay. What are you doing today?

Maylu : Oh, I'll probably be at the arcade today. Dex is Netbattling Chaud.

Lan : Chaud Nettbattling Dex?

Maylu : Yeah. He said he needs to keep his game up for when your up and around again.

Both laugh.

Maylu : Well, I'll stop keeping you from your breakfast and I'll drop in later.

Lan : See you.

Maylu leaves and heads down to the arcade arriving shortly after the battles started. Suddenly a familiar but not particularily loved Netnavi shows up in the battle arena.

Dex : Styx!

Styx : Protoman, I hear your looking for a worthy challenge to keep you busy until Lan recovers.

Protoman : What do you want Styx.

Styx : I'm here to deliver a challenge to you and your NetOp from me and mine.

Chaud : When and where?

Styx : Warino Marina. Dock 14. In one hour.

Maylu : Chaud, I don't think you guys should. It's probably a trap.

Chaud : Maylu, we'll be fine. Protoman and I can handle ourselves.

Protoman : Yeah, don't worry about us.

Styx : Are you accepting?

Protoman : Yes. We'll be there.

Computer : Styx logging out.

Dex : Let's finish our battle.

Chaud : You got it. Cyber sword, long sword, wide sword battle chips in. Download!

Chaud/ Protoman : Program Advance!

Computer : Gutsman logging out

Dex : Why must you guys always do that?

Chaud : You guys?

Dex : You and Lan, between the two of you Gutsman gets hit with a Program Advance a couple of times a month.

Chaud laughs.

Chaud : Well see you guys. I have to get down to the Marina.

Maylu : I really don't think this is a good idea.

Chaud : Relax we'll be fine. Besides, she's right, we are looking for someone who can pose us a challenge until Lan recovers.

**One Hour Later at Warino Marina**

Chaud : Hey, I'm here.

Black Thorn : I'm glad you could make it, it's been so long since we had a challenge and we remembered the last fight we had with you and your Netnavi, Protoman.

Chaud : I'd be more grateful but you're the reason my usual oponant is out of commision.

Black Thorn : How is Lan anyway?

Chaud : He's fine, recovering nicely. He'd be a lot better if you'd left him alone.

Black Thorn : Gosh, you'd think he was a friend of yours or something.

Chaud : I can't believe I ever went out with you. Your sister is so much nicer. She drops by Lan's house every day to check up on him and see how well he's recovering. She's everything that attracted me to you without the character flaws of yours that drove me away.

Black Thorn : I was starting to regret what I'm going to do to you but that comment just ruined it.

Pulls out a tranquilizer gun and fires, the dart impacts him dead in the chest.

Black Thorn : Your friend was right, this is probably a trap.

Chaud collapses and Protoman starts yelling from the PET

Protoman : Chaud? Chaud! What have you done to him?

Black Thorn grabs his arms and drags him onto her private boat which was docked at the dock they met at.

Protoman instantly travells into the Networld and finds Roll.

Protoman : Tell Maylu that Chaud's in trouble.

Roll : Alright just sit tight. Are you guys still at Warino Marina Dock 14?

Protoman : I am but I think Black Thorn just pulled away in a boat with Chaud onboard. Based on the sound, I think she hit him with a tranquilizer dart.

Roll: We'll be right there.

Maylu, Dex, Tory caome running up to the dock and see Chaud's PET laying there. Tory runs strait to the lauch.

Tory : This water's been disturbed recently, like a boat just left.

Maylu : I knew this was a trap. They should never have come out here.

Protoman : You were right. It's just been so long since we battled someone that posed a challenge that we didn't see the obvious truth.

Red Thorn : Of course, how did I not see it?

Dex : See what? Wait, when did you get here?

Red Thorn : The whole thing with Lan was to take him out of commision so that Chaud would get bored enough to accept a challenge from her despite knowing that it was a mistake.

Maylu : What makes you think that?

Red Thorn : They didn't exactly break up on the greatest of terms. She's been vowing to get her revenge on him ever since. She hasn't said anything for a while now so I didn't consider it immediately.

Dex : This is a bit of a stretch.

Red Thorn : She knows Chaud better than anyone, she knows he won't fall into just any trap, but she also knew that if she took away the only person who could challenge him, his need for a challenging Netbattle would cloud his judgement enough to get him to ignore the obvious danger.

Maylu : Actually, that does fit with what I know about him.

Dex : I don't know that seems like a lot of work when she could easily abduct him from anywhere. It's not like anyone could stop her. We couldn't seem to keep her away from Lan.

Red Thorn : Part of the revenge is making him feel stupid for falling for it in the first place, not to mention not seeing it coming when she's been preparing for this for so long.

Tory : That makes sense.

Red Thorn : I need to meet up with my sister. I can still get into any of her bases and this way I'll be able to protect him somewhat.

Yai : Wherever you need to go, I'll get you there.

Dex : When did you get here?

Yai : Don't we go over this every time

Red Thorn : I have to make a phone call before I'll know where I need to go.

Dials a com device. A mans face appears on the screen.

Red Thorn : Yarium, I need a favor.

Yarium : Name it ma'am

Red Thorn : I need to know which of my sister's safe houses Chaud Blaze has been taken to.

Yarium : Safehouse 29.

Red Thorn : Thank you, Yarium. _Turns of comm device _She's headed to Los Angelos and will be arriving in about four hours. We cannot arrive before she does or she will go to another safehouse and we will not be able to get in. However, we have to be waiting so that I may slip in when she does.

Yai : We can take my spaceship.

Red Thorn : That should work.

Maylu _whispers to Tory_ : You have to love how it doesn't surprise her that Yai has a spaceship.

Tory _also whispering _: Nothing ever fazes her. She's a lot like her sister. Sometimes when she's nowhere near I hear her voice in my head saying eactly what she would be saying.

Maylu and Dex : Me too!

Red Thorn : I know I have that affect on people.

Tory _still whispering_ : You also have to love how she knows exactly what you're saying even when you don't thinks she's listening or when she's not even remotly nearby.

Maylu _whispering_ : And she finds the wierdest ways to let you know she knows what you said and yet you just know she knows.

Red Thorn : I know I'm creepy, It's a family thing, now are you guys coming?

Maylu : One of us needs to stick in town with Lan and none of us have packed.

Red Thorn : You guys can buy whatever you need in Los Angelos but your right someone does need to stay with Lan and it should probably be you Dex you can protect him the best if my sister shows up.

Tory : Let's go then, Chaud's in trouble!

Dex : Yeah!

Red Thorn : That's the spirit

Midflight over the Pacific

Red Thorn : I have a couple of cars parked at the airport, you guys can take one. You should head to one of my safe houses. If you insert this chip into my car it will tell the computer which one to got to, it will work best. Once you get to the safe house, there are four bedrooms. There's a computer in the first room on the left. Enter the code Roses into it and then type in safehouse 29 and it will pull up survellience on the base my sister is at, you'll need to keep an eye on it. As for shopping, here's $1,000 try not to splurge. Tell the car what your shopping for and he'll take you to the best stores. I need one of you to keep an eye on the surveillence at all times. You'll have food at all time, a robot goes shopping whenever necessary and another robot that cooks three meals a day, yes, they take requests. Any questions?

Maylu : No I got it, just keep Chaud safe, okay?

Red Thorn : Will do.

They land and split up. Maylu, Yai, and Tory arrive at the safehouse and upload surveillence. Red Thorn gets to her sister's safehouse and enters when her sister gets there.

Red Thorn : Rose one to Maylu, Maylu come in.

Maylu : Rose one this is Maylu, go ahead.

Red Thorn : I'm in and have gotten visual on target. Set surveillence window 4 to cell 19.

Maylu : Done, I have visual on target.

Red Thorn : Do you have main office in window 1?

Maylu : It's in window 2.

Red Thorn : Close enough. Set window 1 to lock on my tracking signal in green and the targets is blue and Window 3 to alternate between the other options slowely.

Maylu : Done.

Red Thorn : Now just keep somone on this and let me know if the bogey is coming my way. Her tracking signal should show up on my tracking screen in red.

Maylu : That's affirmative.

Red Thorn : Good, Rose one out.

Yai : I brought the clothes that are stored in my spaceship at all times so I'll keep an eye on this while you and Tory go shopping.

Maylu : Okay, Tory let's go. We'll try to be fast.

They come back an hour later and store the clothes in their rooms before returning to the computer room.

Yai : You guys are just in time. It looks like Chaud is waking up. Black Thorn has been alerted and is heading to visit.

Tory and Maylu sit down, throwing on headsets.

Maylu : Maylu to Rose one, Rose one come in.

Red Thorn : This is Rose one what do you have?

Maylu : Target is coming around, the Bogey is going to investigate.

Red Thorn : Understood, Rose one out.

Black Thorn enters Chaud's cell, he is standing up, arms tied behind his back.

Black Thorn : Hello Chaud, welcome to my lovely safehouse, where you will be spending the rest of your short, miserable life.

Chaud : That's why you hurt Lan, to lure me into a trap.

Black Thorn : It worked quite well, didn't it?

Chaud : Well, you certainly drew it out didn't you?

Black Thorn : I have a high degree of patience for stupidity remember?

Chaud : How could I forgot, living with yourself for twelve years.

Black Thorn slaps him and, still weak from the tranquilizer, he falls to his knees.

Black Thorn : You always were weak, the tranquilizer just brought it out.

Chaud : Untie me and we'll see who's weak.

She slaps him several more times and then kicks his ribs sending him flying into the wall, a loud crack can be heard over the camera. He falls down to the floor of his cell.

Black Thorn : Now you have an idea what it feels like to be dumped. I bet poor, spoiled, rich boy's never experienced that.

With that she laughed and walked out. A few minutes later the door opened and someone slipped in.

Chaud : Forgot your purse?

Red Thorn walks over and pretends to slap him

Red Thorn : Relax, I'm here to get you out of here. How badly did she hurt you?

Chaud : I have a bunch of bruises and I think she might have broken a couple of ribs, but otherwise I'm fine.

Red Thorn checks his ribs causing him to groan.

Red Thorn : Yep, definitly broken. I'm going to have to speed up the extraction. I'd ask you to stop sassing her but that will only tip her off. I'm going to have to bring in one of your friends for this. Out of Maylu, Yai, and Tory, who would you prefer?

Chaud : Tory, the kid's small, but he's strong and fast.

Red Thorn : Okay, I'll handle everything, you just hold on.

Chaud nods

She slips out and then vanishes into the base.

**To Be Continued . . .**


End file.
